It's not what it seems!
by Totalfangirl01
Summary: One-shot: Gwen, Zoey and Cameron are in a restaurant, talking and laughing. When Zoey goes away for a moment, Gwen and Cameron discover a "certain someone" in the restaurant too...But he is not alone. If Zoey finds out, chaos will start and secrets will have to be revealed...


**Ok guys, I kinda had a little problem... :P But I´m back!**

**Anyway, I know you may be thinking: "Seriously, you uploaded a new chapter every week with ****_Fame isn´t worth it_**** and know it has passed 2 weeks!"**

**So... I´m sorry, you know: lack of ideas, writer´s block (which I think it´s the same), school (now it´s over! YAY!) and... just to make it clear, this isn´t the one-shot I was talking about... The other one...will have to wait, I still have to do some other things for it.**

**I had the idea for this one even before ****_Fame isn´t worth it_****, but... I decided to make a story first and then a one-shot...**

**Anyway, the thing is I´m here and will stop being lazy (hopefully).**

**Now, I´m gonna stop talking or Chester will hit me in the head with his cane :P**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, the birds were singing on the green trees. The sky had few clouds and the Sun wasn´t so hot, so it didn´t burn anyone. You could even see the sky blue, not grey, like how you see it when there´s too much pollution. Yep, a great day to go on a picnic, swim with your family in the pool you have in your backyard, go for a walk at the park with your couple, go on a trip… or hang out with friends.

And that was exactly what Zoey, Gwen and Cameron were doing.

-"And then, he noticed it wasn´t water what he was drinking"-Zoey said, which made the 3 of them laugh.

They were always hanging out ever since TDAS ended; which was months ago.

-"B-but, didn´t he notice THAT before?"-Gwen asked, trying to catch her breath while still laughing.

-"No!"-Zoey replied, like Gwen, trying to breath-"I t-told him about 5 times and he didn´t pay attention!"

After some minutes of laughing, the 3 could finally calm down.

-"But he kisses as good as always"

-"Oh, how sweet! But, didn´t it bother you that-?"

Just then, a noise interrupted her. Both Gwen and Zoey turned around and watch at the direction the noise came from: Cameron.

-"Cam, are you alright?"-Zoey asked.

-"Y-yeah, it´s just that-"-The noise sounded again.-"I´m hungry…"

-"Ooh…"-Both girls then understood and mentally face-palmed.

-"So… how about going to THE restaurant?"-Gwen suggested.

-"The one that is 10 minutes from here?"-asked Zoey.

-"Yup"

-"Yeah, why not?"-said Cam, who was fine with anything as long as he ate something…

-"Well then, let´s go"-And the 3 got away from the park.

* * *

-"I´ll have the chicken wings with lemonade, please"-Zoey told the waitress. She wrote something on a note-pad and walked away.

-"So…"-Gwen said-"Mike can´t distinguish between water and-"

-"No… But it was very funny"-Zoey then started to giggle.

All of them start to laugh again. After some minutes, they calmed down.

-"Umm…guys"

-"Yes, Zoey?"-Cameron asked.

-"Where are the restrooms?"

-"Umm… at the end of the corridor, to the right"-answered Gwen.

-"Thanks" –And she gets up and leaves.

-"Looks like drinking too much water and laughing too long didn´t help her"-said Cameron.

-"Yeah… Anyway, where´s Mike?"

-"He said he had something important to do. He didn´t give me details…"

-"Well… you know? He´s been acting weird lately"

-"Yeah? Why would you say so?"

-"Well… he´s always texting with someone; he has his phone always with him and gets anxious when it rings, even if it isn´t a message; and he seemed pretty excited for today…"

-"Well… you may be right. But he´s Mike…"

Just as he finished saying that, the waitress returned with their food.

-"Thanks"-said Gwen.

-"Anything else?"

-"No, thank you"

And she went away.

Cameron was too hungry that he decided to eat immediately; while Gwen decided to wait for Zoey.

Just as he was finishing his meal (yeah, he was THAT hungry), he decided to watch the other people; just to make sure they didn´t look weird at him.

His eyes travelled to the next tables; nothing. He sighed with relief, until he saw the entrance.

He suddenly was choking on food. He was coughing really hard that Gwen noticed this and tried to help him. But…she didn´t know how…

After some time, he was better.

-"Cam, what happened?!"

-"Th-there"-And he pointed to the entrance, where a waitress was attending a couple. But this couple seemed kinda familiar. Well one of them… he looked exactly like…

-"Mike? ...Wh-what is he doing here? And with another girl?"

-"Don´t know…"

-"Oh no, we can´t let Zoey know"

-"But how are we gonna do that? Sooner or later she´ll find out"

-"C´mon Cam, think… We need her not to look at that direction nor to leave"

-"Leave, why?"

-"Because they just got a table near the entrance"

He turned around and saw that, in fact, they got a table really, REALLY near the entrance.

-"Okay? But she´ll see them by her place"

Gwen changed places, which would made Zoey sit where she was giving her back to Mike… and the other girl they didn´t know.

-"Well, I think that works"

-"Hey, we HAVE to know what they are saying"

-"I know…"

Just then a waitress passed by him; he then got an idea.

-"Umm…excuse me"

-"Yes, sir?"

-"May I ask you a favor?"

-"Sure"

-"Well, I want you to put this"-he then took out a little microphone from his pocket-"in that table"-he pointed to Mike´s table.

The waitress hesitated.-"Umm… I don´t know if I should, sir"

-"Look"-spoke Gwen-"he is our friend and we want to…"

-"Hear what he is saying because he… has a problem and we need to watch him. That´s what the doctor said"-Cam finished.

She didn´t look so sure, but took the microphone and walked away.

-"Okay, 2 things: 1)What kind of excuse was THAT?! And 2)Why did you have a microphone in your hoodie?"

-"1)You didn´t have an idea either, don´t blame me. And 2)It´s…confidential"

Gwen raised an eyebrow and sighed.

-"Anyway, can you hear what they are saying?"-She said as she saw the waitress walk to Mike´s table and put some drinks there. The microphone HAD to be there.

Cameron took out some headphones and put them on. He stood silent for a long time.

-"Well…"

-"What?"

-"What are they saying?!"

-"Oh yeah, they…"

* * *

-"…and that´s why I don´t like gophers"

She laughed.-"Oh, Mike. You haven´t changed anything, and we haven´t seen since…"

-"A long time ago"

-"Yeah…"

They took a sip from their drink.

-"So…"

-"Yes?"

-"Won´t you tell Zoey about-?"

-"No, not yet…"

-"And the other people, will you tell them about me?"

-"Never!"

-"Why?"

-"Well…"-he muttered something in her ear Cam couldn´t hear.

-"Ohh…"

-"Now you see? If I tell everyone, they would freak out"

-"Yeah… Anyway, it´s good to finally see you"

* * *

-"And?"

Cam told her everything he heard.

-"That´s not good"

-"I know, but who is this girl?"

-"I don´t know, but she must know Mike and-"

-"Here comes Zoey!"-Cam whispers.

Gwen quickly shut up and started eating as if nothing happened.

-"Hey guys"

-"Oh, hey Zoey"-said Gwen.

-"Here´s your food"-said Cam.

-"Thanks. But…umm… wasn´t I sitting there?"-and she pointed to where Gwen is.

-"Umm…yeah. It´s just that…"-Gwen was thinking of an excuse, but couldn´t think of anything.

-"She was under the ceiling fan"-said Cameron.

-"Oh well… You can stay there if you want"

-"Thanks"

And both continued eating (Cameron didn´t because he had already finished).

"You don´t know how much I missed ya, Mike"

"Nor you. All this time without you and thinking that-"

"Yeah, but let´s leave that in the past. We are now together again and that´s what matters, right?"

-"Yeah…"

He continued hearing what they were saying. He tried to understand everything they said. Thinking what? Leave what in the past? All of this made him confused.

Zoey saw Cameron thinking and distracted.

-"Cam, you okay?"

He snapped back to reality.

-"Huh? What?...Umm…yeah. I´m fine, Zoey; why do you ask?"

-"Well…because…you know, you-"

-"Here´s dessert"-interrupted Gwen.

-"Dessert? But we haven´t finished…"

-"Umm… it´s for me Zoey"-said Cameron.

-"Umm…okay"

Gwen sighed in relief; if it wasn´t for Cameron, she wouldn´t have thought of a good excuse, again.

She then decided to talk to Zoey to keep her busy while Cameron spied on Mike.

But, as you may know, Cameron isn´t good at keeping secrets. So…let´s just say that Zoey found out about Cameron´s strange behavior, and asked him about it:

-"Umm…Cam?"

-"Yes, Zoey?"

-"What are you looking at?"

Gwen´s eyes widen and so were Cameron´s.

-"Umm…nothing…"

-"Come on, you can tell me; I´m your friend"

-"R-really, it´s nothing"

-"Cam…"

-"I swear!" He then, unintentionally looked at Mike´s table; just for a second…

A second that was enough for Zoey to look at what he was seeing.

She gasped.-"What?!"

-"Uh-oh"-Cam whispered as Gwen shot daggers at him with her eyes.

-"I´ll return in a moment"-Zoey then stood up and headed towards her boyfriend´s table.

-"Good one, Cam"-Gwen slapped Cameron on the back of his head.

-"S-sorry; I´m not good at keeping secrets"

-"Yeah, I can see that!"

* * *

-"I missed you"

-"Come on, you have said that for the 15th time, and we don´t even have our food"

-"But it´s true! You know how much I suffered thinking… THAT. And thinking I would never see you again"

-"Aww…Mike"

And they hugged.

Zoey cleared her throat; which made both of them turn around.

Mike gasped.-"Zoey! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

-"May I ask you the same question?!"

He looked at both girls; one with a confused look and the other one with eyes that meant that she would kill everyone in the room (specifically, the 2 of them).

-"L-look Zoey, April´s just a…friend"

-"Yeah? So why didn´t you tell me about her?"

-"B-because…"

-"H-he forgot"

Mike mouthed a "Thank You" to April, but Zoey saw it…

-"You know what? WE ARE OVER!"-And she ran out of the restaurant.

-"Zoey, wait!"-He sighed.-"Hey, you wouldn´t mind if-"

-"Do what you have to do, Mike"

He smiled and ran after her; not before leaving some money for April to pay.

She sighed. _"And I thought this was gonna be a perfect weekend…"_-she thought.

-"Umm…excuse me…"

She turned around and saw… a goth girl and a nerdy boy…

-"May I help you?"

-"Yes…can you tell us who are you, please?"-the nerdy boy asked.

April frowned.-"Umm…why do you want to know?"

-"Look"-and they sat down-"I´m Gwen and he´s Cameron; Mike and Zoey´s friends. And we saw Zoey coming here and Mike running after her…and…look, we only want to help our friend and that implies for you to answer"

She sighed.-"Fine…"

"_But Mike wouldn´t like this…"_-she thought.

-"But… I need permission; I can´t tell you unless Mike lets me"

-"What? You´re a CIA agent or what? As if your identity needs to be kept as a secret"

-"Well, it kinda has to…umm…Gwen?"

Gwen nodded.

-"But it´s very important you don´t tell anyone"

Gwen and Cameron frowned as April started her story…

* * *

-"Zoey, wait!"

Zoey kept running; tears running down her cheeks. She didn´t want to turn around and look at her boy- no, **ex**-boyfriend.

-"Please Zoey, let me explain…"

She kept running, it was late, but the park´s lights DID help. It was fine until…she tripped on a rock.

-"Zoey!"

She then felt some hands helping her up.

-"Ohh Zoey, are you OK?"

She turned to him, feeling angry and betrayed at the same time.

-"Why wouldn´t I? Because of the fact that your boyfriend is with another girl? Or the fact that you kept that as a secret?"

-"No Zoey; it´s not what it seems! Just, please, let me explain…"

She hesitated, but in the end, nodded.

-"You have 5 minutes AND don´t try to lie to me or you´ll-"

-"No, no… No more lies Zoey; I promise"

He then took her near the lake, where he sat on the grass and she sat down next to him.

He sighed.-"Well… it´s not very easy to explain… how can I start this?"

-"Maybe by telling me: who was her?!"

-"F-fine. Well"-He sighed-"she´s my… cousin"

-"Wait, your cousin?! But why-?"

-"Please let me finish"-she nodded-"As I was saying; we were very close when we were young; she was one of the only friends I had… maybe the only one that understood me. The thing is… our parents had the same ideas (for obvious reasons) and put us in the same schools. Time passed and we discovered we had many things in common; so…when my dad wasn´t drunk, but on a business trip, I spent all day with April. But…you know happiness doesn´t last forever…"

He then paused. Tears were starting to form on his eyes and he wiped them off. He took a deep breath.

-"You may remember I went to Juvie, right?"

-"Y-yes"

-"Well… after some time…Mal…d-decided that only taking control of the body once a week wasn´t `fun´, so…he locked my other personalities and me on his tower and took full control of the body. And that´s when he pulled his biggest `prank´…"

He took another deep breath and continued.

-"My dad was home, my mom was out and April and another girl were on the house. Mal then entered the house and…he had a lighter with him… he… put the house on fire and closed all the exits…"

Tears started to appear again, but he didn´t wipe them off this time.

-"I could hear them scream, even when I was in my subconscious; I could hear and see everything, but could do nothing to stop him. I then remember Mal laughing, a car´s noise, footsteps and a high-pitched scream…"

* * *

_Flashback__: 7 years ago_

-"M-Mal, what have you done?!"

-"Oh, hey Maddie, don´t you like it? All I needed was a lighter and presto, new decoration."

-"M-Mal, but they are still inside"

Mal shrugged.-"And? I thought you hated him"

-"Mal! I may not like your father too much-"

-"Mike´s father"-Mal corrected.

-"But you shouldn´t kill him! And, what about the girls?"

-"They? Nahh… as long as Mike suffers, I´m okay with that"

-"Please, stop!"

He laughed.-"Stop what? I can´t extinguish the fire once it has started. You may be Mike´s mom, but you're not Mother Nature and there´s nothing any of us can do now…"

-"NOO!"

And she tried to approach the house, but Mal tripped her as a little explosion went off.

-"Please, I decided to at least let you live and you prefer to die? Seriously, what other stupid things can you peons do?"

You could hear the screams coming from inside the house and all the neighbors were now trying to extinguish the fire; but it was no use. The firemen arrived minutes later and even then, they took half an hour to stop the fire; Mike´s mom was silently crying while Mal used his Mike´s voice and hair.

-"Excuse me, madame"

-"Y-yes?"

-"We are afraid to tell you that… your husband´s dead"

-"No, please no; where are the girls? WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?!"

-"They almost died; they are being sent to the hospital, but…we´re afraid they won´t make it"

-"No…"-and she continued to cry.

-"But we need to know what happened"

-"Him, it was HIM!"

-"Who?"

-"HIM! He only wants destruction and people to suffer, you need to control him, please, PLEASE!"

A nurse passed and talked to the fireman.

-"I think she´s having a mental-breakdown"-she whispered-"And we should take her to the hospital"

He nodded and the nurse took her away.

-"Hey, son"

Mal cleared his throat and tried to act as terrified as possible.

-"Y-yes?"

-"What happened?"

-"H-he did it. He was a madman, sir. He only talked about revenge and other things I didn´t understand; I was playing outside when the fire started, I tried to warn everyone but couldn´t do anything. They were inside and I couldn´t do anything. I´m so sorry…"-He then silently (and falsely) cried.

-"Come here, son; I promise you it´s not your fault. Now, come on, let´s see your mother"

* * *

Zoey stood silent. She couldn´t believe what he was telling her.

-"And, what happened to April?"

-"S-she was unstable and people said she had few days. They took her with my aunt on the field and, as I didn´t hear of her, I thought she died…"

-"B-but who was the other girl?"

He frowned.-"I…I don´t remember her, but I´m sure she´s with my father now…"-he wiped another tear.

-"And you?"

-"Short version?: Normal lives again until they discovered Mal started the fire. Some years on Juvie and then to the orphanage, adopted parents, Total Drama…"

-"Oh Mike, I´m so sorry. I-"

-"Shhh… The thing is: would you forgive me for sth I didn´t do?"

She smiled.-"Of course, Mike"

* * *

-"So… he-he thought he killed you?"-Cam asked.

-"Yes… but I recovered soon. And couldn´t find him until now…"

_That´s what he wanted to say; that he thought Mal killed her…_

-"But, what was the thing he didn´t want to tell Zoey?"

-"Wait, how do you know about that?"

-"Umm… superstition?"

Just as she took the last sip from her drink, she spit out the small microphone.

-"Umm…that´s not mine"

She laughed.-"Anyway, if you really wanna know…"

* * *

Zoey received a new text while Mike was helping her stand up. She read it fast.

_Mike wants to tell you something, just ask him._

_-Gwen_

-"Mike?"

-"Yes, Zoey?"

-"Is there something you wanna tell me?"

-"Umm… why do you ask?"

-"Because you look as if you´re hiding something…"

-"Umm… r-really?"

-"No, but you wouldn´t stutter if you haven´t had anything for me."

He gulped.-"Well…"

-"Yes?"

He sighed.-"Zoey, I want to tell you something very, VERY important…"

-"I´m all ears"

-"Well…"-he rubbed the back of his neck-"Since I met you on Total Drama, I knew you were the girl for me; and you have proved me that by always standing by my side in the good and bad times. And I know this may be a little early, but…"

He then kneeled down and asked:

-"Zoey Edwards, will you marry me?"

Zoey wasn´t expecting this, she felt confused, excited and happy at the same time.

-"Oh Mike, of course I will!"-she said as tears of joy were running down her cheeks.

He then placed the ring on her finger and they stared in each other´s eyes, lovingly.

They then decided to lay down on the grass and watch the stars on the sky.

It turns out, that wasn´t a bad day after all…

* * *

**I know, awesome service! I would like that all restaurants were like that... :P**

**So... let me tell you a Fun Fact: I finished this at 11:54 PM yesterday, but I was too tired…(what? I slept until 12:15!) :P**

**And another reason why this took so long is that... well... I´ve been re-...reviving? reliving? Ugh, let´s just say I´ve been living again my childhood *cough* Danny Phantom*cough***

**What? It was a great cartoon. Did you know that Dark Danny was gonna return if Nick hadn´t cancelled it? And that in Star Wars, they were gonna show how Anakin felt after Ahsoka left? There were gonna be 7th and 8th season! WHY DISNEY, WHY?!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok, I´m better... Yeah, I gotta stop talking about things that have NOTHING to do with the story...**

**But that´s me :P**

**Anyway, gotta start other projects... and sleep.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
